Reed Diamond
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York |family=Marnie McPhail Frederika Kesten Allison Diamond Bob Diamond |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Reed Edward Diamond is an American actor best known for his role as Mike Kellerman in the NBC police procedural series Homicide: Life on the Street and as Damien Karp in the TNT comedy-drama legal procedural series Franklin & Bash. Biography Diamond was born on July 20, 1967 in Brooklyn, New York to Bob and Allison Diamond. Diamond spent the majority of his childhood in Manhattan and attended the Trinity School while he was there. He then spent two years at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill before transferring to Juilliard School. Once done, Diamond moved to Los Angeles to begin his career. Diamond had experience acting before enrolling to Juilliard, having earned his first role in 1983 in the TV series Loving as George Connor, Jr. His breakout role came in 1995 when he was cast as Detective Mike Kellerman in the hit police procedural show Homicide: Life on the Street. His next recurring role came in 2011 when he was cast as Damien Karp in the comedy-drama legal procedural show Franklin & Bash. Since then, he's earned multiple recurring roles on multiple TV shows such as Designated Survivor, Good Girls Revolt, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Wayward Pines. On Criminal Minds Diamond portrayed Craig Bridges, the father of abduction victim Michael Bridges, in the Season Four episode "The Instincts". Filmography *Confessions of a Teenage Jesus Jerk (2017) - Brother Miller *Designated Survivor (2016-2017) - John Forstell (3 episodes) *Feud (2017) - Peter *Good Girls Revolt (2016) - Gordy (3 episodes) *Underground (2016) - Tom Macon (10 episodes) *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014-2016) - Daniel Whitehall (8 episodes) *Elementary (2015) - Joel Fitzgerald *Minority Report (2015) - Henry Blomfeld (5 episodes) *Wayward Pines (2015) - Harold Balinger (8 episodes) *State of Affairs (2014-2015) - Jules (3 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2011-2014) - Damien Karp (40 episodes) *The Mentalist (2011-2013) - Ray Haffner (5 episodes) *Bones (2012-2013) - FBI Special Agent Hayes Flynn (4 episodes) *Revolution: Wheatley's Letters (2013) - Joseph Wheatley (voice, 6 episodes) *White Collar (2013) - Cole Edwards *Revolution (2012) - Sergeant Wheatley *Much Ado About Nothing (2012) - Don Pedro *Common Law (2012) - Robert Yule *The Glades (2012) - Councilman Greg Dousett *Desperate Housewives (2012) - Greg Limon - (2012) *Moneyball (2011) - Mark Shapiro *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Franklin Citron *Firebreather (2010) - Barnes (voice) *24 (2010) - Jason Pillar (8 episodes) *Dollhouse (2009-2010) - Laurence Dominic (13 episodes) *Cold Case (2009) - Darren Musk *Castle (2009) - Dr. Cameron Talbot *Monk (2009)- FBI Agent Stone *Drop Dead Diva (2009) - Chad Billmeyer *Criminal Minds - "The Instincts" (2008) TV episode - Craig Bridges *Journeyman (2007) - Jack Vasser (13 episodes) *Meet Bill (2007) - Paul *October Road (2007) - Gavin Goddard *Adrenaline (2007) - Voice of Harvey *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Dr. Martin Schaer *Vanished (2006) - Therapist (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2006) - Eric Hayes *New Old Capt. Undergarments (2006) - The Reporter *My Wallet (2006) - A Guy *Stargate SG-1 (2006) - Major Bryce Ferguson *Faceless (2006) - Marcus Ambrose *The Darkroom (2006) - The Man *Numb3rs (2005) - Dr. Kenneth Hill *Law & Order (1991-2005) - Mr. Klein/Christopher Baylor (2 episodes) *Berkeley (2005) - Ralph *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Ray Lester *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) - John Aaron *Medium (2005) - Jared Swanstrom *The West Wing (2004-2005) - Dr. Mike Gordon (3 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Gordon Kimball *Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Algernon *Judging Amy (1999-2003) - Stuart Collins (19 episodes) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Officer David Burress *The Shield (2002-2003) - Terry Crowley (3 episodes) *The Twilight Zone (2003) - Boyfriend *Presidio Med (2002) - Will Raymond (2 episodes) *Scared Silent (2002) - Doug Clifson *Path to War (2002) - Duty Officer *Three Days (2001) - Andrew Farmer *Family Law (2001) - Alan Caldwell *The Breed (2001) - Phil *The Huntress (2001) - Mike Kaputo (3 episodes) *Madison (2001) - Skip Naughton *High Noon (2000) - Harvey Pell *919 Fifth Avenue (2000) - Ben Constant *Homicide: The Movie (2000) - Mike Kellerman *Homicide: Life on the Street (1995-1998) - Mike Kellerman (69 episodes) *Indefensible: The Truth About Edward Brannigan (1997) - Eddie Brannigan Jr. *Mighty Ducks (1997) - Falcone (voice) *Full Circle (1996) - Harry Winslow *Her Hidden Truth (1995) - Clay Devereaux *Assassins (1995) - Bob *Secrets (1995) - Thomas Rafferty *Awake to Danger (1995) - Jeffrey Baker *Under Suspicion (1994) - Bill Palmer *Clear and Present Danger (1994) - Coast Guard Chief *Boy Meets Girl (1993) - Unknown *Blind Spot (1993) - Charlie *Class of '96 (1993) - Stephen Sinclair (3 episodes) *O Pioneers! (1992) - Emil *Ironclads (1991) - Leslie Harmon (credited as Reed Edward Diamond) *Memphis Belle (1990) - Sgt. Virgil Hoogesteger (credited as Reed Edward Diamond) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1988) - Gary Farrell (credited as Reed Edward Diamond) *Loving (1983) - George Connor Jr. 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors